This proposal describes our plans to establish the City College of New York/Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (U54) Partnership for Cancer Research, Training and Community Outreach. We have established five focused objectives for our Partnership. The first objective is to continue to develop programs of translational research in cell biology, immunology, and biomedical engineering. One full research project and six pilot research projects are included in our application. These projects emphasize this aim. The second objective is to expand and consolidate collaborative programs of multidisciplinary and transdisciplinary research in cancer disparities. Of the six pilot projects included, two pilot projects address this objective. Our third objective is to mobilize Partnership resources to collaborate with diverse communities in innovative ways, to define and address cancer disparities at the local level, and to point the way to broader solutions that may be disseminated and tested in future research. Our proposed PCOP will provide an infrastructure to work with community stakeholders to systematically identify and prioritize possible avenues for action. PCOP will be involved with in-reach as well as outreach to bring resources to underserved communities. Our fourth objective is to attract and retain students interested in cancer research, and in particular minority students, through active recruitment, enhanced education and training opportunities, and increased mentorship and support. We are expanding support for the COURT Program to enable systematic recruitment of undergraduate students, expanded course offerings, mentored placements, and career guidance. A Graduate Student Training Plan is also included in our Developmental Core. Our fifth objective is to expand and integrate the personnel, resources, and environment needed for scientific collaboration. The Partnership will recruit new faculty members at both CCNY and MSKCC. U54 resources will help to support appointments in key CCNY divisions At MSKCC, faculty lines will add to our capacity to conduct community-based intervention research and the development of the PCOP. Our institutions continue to discover new ways to combine our complementary strengths and resources to address scientific problems, provide unique training opportunities, and meet the challenges of health disparities.